


The Unwritten Rulebook

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Romance, Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored at home, and horny, Tony calls Gibbs, who was in the car, driving his team back from the crime scene. If only Gibbs didn't put it on the speaker.... WARNING: SLASH, PlotWhatPlot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwritten Rulebook

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one short and silly PWP story that I had to write. Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm typing this from my phone, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was driving the car back to to D.C. after an uneventful trip to some small town, a couple of hours away, where their main suspect in the crime they've been investigating chose to kill himself before they even got there to book him. Ducky was called and driving behind them with the body. He couldn't wait to be home where his lover was waiting. He missed Tony and couldn't wait for him to be cleared for work.

Tony had been stabbed by the perp two weeks earlier and thanks to the position of the wound, Ducky was clear he needed time to heal. No one was surprised when he took Tony tp his house. But that was also the bad decision because Tony had been driving him crazy with slow seduction. Since Ducky clearly said no to anything, especially lovemaking. Saying something like that to DiNozzo was like flying a red rag in front of a bull. He did everything possible to show he was capable, but Gibbs was adamant. However, for the last couple of days, Tony sent photo after photo of him naked, hard and wanting. He even sent a photo of himself eating a banana. The messages he sent were one dirtier after another. They hadn't had sex (merely kissing, lightly), for two weeks, and Gibbs was gping crazy, not as crazy as Tony, but close enough. They were both hot, sexually driven men, especially for each other. Even after so many years being together, they still couldn't keep their hands off og each other. Where ever they were. In the bullpen, at the crime scenes, at home, in the car....it didn't matter.

Ducky came every day to check up on Tony and he was happy with the results. But his verdict still stood. And Gibbs was reaching the end of his patience and resolve. He was thinking about Tony when his phone rang, and without thinking, pressed the button on the wheel, putting it on speaker.

"Gibbs."

"I'm very displeased with you, Boss." Came the unmistakable voice of, one and only, Tony DiNozzo.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Gibbs smirked, recognizing the slight slurred tone that meant Tony was on painkillers.

"Did you had to send Fornell over to monitor me taking the pills?"

"If I hadn't, would've you taken them?" Gibbs countered knowingly.

"That's not the point. I'm fine. Have been for a while, but you and Ducky are two stubborn..."

"Tony..." Gibbs said, cutting the rant off.

"Anyway, that's not the reason of me calling you, Gibbs." Tony spoke after a moment, sounding smug, that Gibbs didn't liked.

"And what is?"

"To tell you I've been very naughty today..." Came the husky voice that, once again, Gibbs recrecognized, after hearing it for years. Tony was aroused and wanted to play. The only problem was, he was on the speaker, and McGee, Ziva and Dorneget were in the car with him. He could see Ziva shaking with laugher, and the two men on the back seat clearly uncomfortable. He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Tony..." He tried to warn him but Tony went on.

"I've been shopping."

"What? You know you're not supposed to leave the house..." Gibbs said in anger, his previous thought forgotten. "Couldn't you ask Fornell to go and buy what you need?"

"Really, Gibbs? I would quite like to see his face after I tell him to go to the sex shop and buy a cock ring, butt plugs, paddle and leather cuffs. You think he would go for it?"

"Tony..." Gibbs choked on coffee he just took a sip of, noticing how everyone else in the car stilled and looked everywhere but him. Ziva had to place a hand over her mouth to stiffen the laughter.

"Should've I asked him to prepare me for you as well? Touch what only you are allowed? Cuff me to de bedpost of your bed, where, by the way, I'm right now, waiting for you to come home, hard and ready for your big cock to enter me....my legs spread and my ass in the air..." Tony continued with a seducive and husky voice.

Jealousy clouded Gibbs' mind as his blood went south, below the waist line, and it was only because he was focused on driving (part of him, anyway), he didn't crash the car. Letting out a loud and deep growl, he asked. "DiNozzo! No one touches or sees what's mine, do you hear me?"

"Oh God, Gibbs...do you know what that growl of yours does to me?" Tony panted. "I swear, if I hadn't put the cock ring, I would have come right now... When are you coming home? know, Gibbs. I'm yours and only yours. Have been from the start. You know you're my one and only." Tony purred seductively.

"I know." Gibbs calmed, then decided, since the cat was out of the bag at this point, to mess with his lover. Besides, Tony deserved it after sending those pictures. "I'll be home soon. Oh, and Tony...."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You're on the speaker."

Silence. Then a tiny squeak. "Please tell me you're alone."

"Nope." Gibbs answered smugly.

And that was the exact moment when Ziva let out a laugh, tears streaming down her face. McGee and Dorneget were beat red, watching the passing scenary through their windows.

"Ummmm, could you hang up at least?" Tony pleaded, after a long, silent moment.

"Why can't you?" McGee couldn't help himself.

"I'm a bit tied up right now?" Tony snapped, and McGee joined Ziva in the laughter.

"I'll be home in about half an hour." Gibbs promised with a smile. "And that paddle will be used thoroughly." Then he ended the call.

/

Ned Dorneget knew he was in trouble. He had, as was everyone else, neen listening Tony on the phone. And the lustful voice, full of desire for the silver-haired man who was driving the car, made him hard. He just couldn't help it.

When he first came to NCIS, years ago, he outed himself as gay, wanting to start with a truth and see whether or not he wpuld be accepted. No one minded. It made his life so much easier. He felt at home. And the first one he noticed was Tony. He was stunned by his beauty and charm, then his personality, the easy gping attitude that lured everyone toward, including Ned. However, he was told by his Lead Agent at the time, Jack Harris, who noticed Ned looking at Tony, that the man was off limits and that he had to warch out not to be caught looking by Gibbs. When Dorney, the nickname Tony gave him, and eventually everyone at the Navy Yard started to use, asked why, Jack told him that it was an unspoken rule that Tony belonged to Gibbs and Gibbs only. He had the opportunity to witness that first hand. Two weeks later, he noticed a man, fresh out the FLETC coming on to Tony, regardless of the warning that everyone got. The man was transferred the next day. So, Ned satisfied himself just by being Tony's friend and if he had wet dreams, no one knew about it. Gibbs' voice brought him back to the present.

"So, who won the pool?" Gibbs asked, still not believing what just happened.

"What pool would that be?" McGee asked.

"Whether or not something is going on with Tony and me?" Gibbs clarified.

"You know about that?" McGee asked in shock, then seeing a raised eyebrow, answered his own question. "Of course you do. Ummmmm, that pool was shut down years ago."

"Gibbs, everyone at the Navy Yard, FBI and Homeland Security, if not every other agency, knows about the two of you." Ziva added, rolling her eyes.

"There's even a Navy Rulebook about it." Ned chimed in, then yelped, when McGee hit him with his elbow.

"Explain." Gibbs ordered, and when no one spoke, let out a low growl, glaring at the uncomfortable trio in the car.

"Well, ummmmmmm.....You see...there are rules everyone gets the moment they are hired, Agent Gibbs." Dorney stammered and quickly named them.

1\. Never spill Gibbs' coffee.

2\. Tony DiNozzo is off limits for both men and women.

3\. Alow Tony DiNozzo to flirt with you, but never touch him, or go beyond flirting.

4\. If DiNozzo and Gibbs are at odds, run and hide.

5\. If you see DiNozzo in pain or hurt, call Gibbs immediately.

6\. If you see someone flirt with DiNozzo, tell that person about rule 2 and 3.

7\. If you happen to see either of them entering an empty room at the Navy Yard, warn everyone not to get close.

8\. Pretend you see nothing and hear nothing.

After Dorney finished, casting a frightened look on the silver-haired man behind the wheel, he saw a smug expression on his face, and calmed down.

"I think it was Director Morrow who came up with those rules after that incident with Agent Tarring. That's what I was told." Ziva added. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Near Canada border." Gibbs answered. "He said he loves the cold."

Which meant Agent Tarring hated it.

The rest of the ride went silently, and ten minutes later, the three Agents got out of the car, while Gibbs stayed in. "Write the reports and go home." He gave an order, then added. "Oh, if you happen to see Vance, tell him I'm taking the rest of the day off. Tomorrow as well. You're on the cold cases. And tell Ducky not to bother to come at my house. The door will be locked." Not waiting for the answer, he drove away.

Ziva was laughing all the way to the bullpen where she and McGee told Vance Gibbs' message, who just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He knew there eas nothing he could fo about it, because Gibbs threaten to resign, and he didn't want to lose two of his best Agents. Ducky also got the message after the reports were written. He shook his head in fond resignation. Abby snickered after hearing the story.

Gibbs entered his house, locked the door and went to the upstairs bedroom. Tony was right there where he belonged. In his bed. Cuffed to the bedpost. He smiled evilly seeing the look on Tony's face as he slowly undressed himself, grabbing the paddle when he was done.

And the games begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stopping here letting you to imagine the rest.
> 
> I'm also thinking of writing an accompany piece with Agent Tarring and the rules. Gotta think about it...
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!!!


End file.
